


Monopoly AU

by bechloebetrue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, jesse doesn't exist here, no distractions for the love birds, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebetrue/pseuds/bechloebetrue
Summary: Set during PP2, jeca who?Beca is a sore loser, Chloe is not having itJust a fun Friday night in the Bellas' household, a monopoly one 'cause I haven't seen people do it before and Monopoly is the best





	Monopoly AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people of ao3!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm a non-English speaker so try to go easy on me! I accept prompts and hope you'll send some, hope you enjoy!

„Do you guys really want another night of fighting?“ Chloe sighed while taking a seat next to Beca on the couch.

It was a Friday night, also known as bonding night and the girls were trying to decide on the right activity. Most of them agreed on Monopoly but the last time they played it would be an understatement to say that it ended badly, Amy and Stacie still have scars to prove. 

„But I‘m feeling lucky tonight! Besides, Amy is „helping Bumper with his vocal training“ so it won‘t be as aggressive as last time“ Stacie argued.

Cynthia nodded to that „Yeah, plus Stacie‘s really hot when she gets into it! I don‘t see a downside“

Stacie shot an approving wink at her and Chloe rolled her eyes „I don‘t know guys...“  
It‘s not that she doesn‘t like Monopoly, who doesn‘t? But the last time they played Stacie won and kissed the first person she saw which, to Chloe‘s luck, happened to be Beca. Nothing came out of it, of course, Beca made a disgusted face and washed her mouth but it still hurt to watch. Chloe had a massive crush obvious to everyone except to the brunette.

„Come on Beale, they‘re gonna end up convincing you anyway so save us the time, at least we‘re not watching a movie“ Beca grinned and stood up to get Monopoly.

„Well I wish we were, but fine, Monopoly it is“

Stacie jumped and clapped her hands „Now we‘re talking! I‘ll get the alcohol!“

 

2 hours and a few drinks later

 

„I‘m never doubting Monopoly again!“ Chloe exclaimed while collecting the last bit of money and property from Ashley. Or Jessica. No one‘s really sure which one‘s which.

By now everyone has bankrupted except for Beca, Stacie, and Chloe. Beca and Chloe owned most of the board while Stacie was walking on thin ice. She had next to no cash but she built hotels in the most expensive cities and had a few cheaper locations.

„Now, if I don‘t visit Stacie and pay God knows how much, she won‘t be able to survive when her turn comes!“ said Beca, a bit drunk by this point, then kissed and blew the dices before throwing them.

„YES“, „Good job, Becs“, „NOO“ the three of them yelled at the same time. Stacie was definitely a goner.

another hour later

A lot of bets have been placed by now.

On one side of the kitchen table was Beca surrounded by Emily, Jessica, and Cynthia. On the other was Chloe with her team, Stacie, Ashley, and Lilly. Flo was serving drinks.

„You‘re going down, Chlo“ Beca smirked while giving the dices to Emily certain that she has more luck than her.

„Maybe down on you, but here, she is going to win“ Stacie stated proudly. 

Beca blushed. Hard. Great, now she won‘t be able to get that image out of her head. It wasn‘t enough that she‘s already had thoughts not so appropriate for her best friend, somebody voicing them was not helping.

„What‘s with the silence, Becs? Lost in that scenario?“ Chloe teased her.

Beca didn‘t even notice that she hasn‘t answered. „You wish, Beale“

„Oh, you know I do“ the redhead winked.

„Enough with the flirting, I placed good money on Beca and all these distractions are throwing her off!“ Cynthia Rose whined.

„I threw a man off a bridge once“ Lilly whispered.

„Okaaay, we‘re getting off subject, come on Becs, hit me with your best shot“ Chloe sang

„No. No singing. Emily, you‘re taking too long, I‘ll throw, I‘m so ready to win this“ Beca took the dices from her and shook them „And before I do, let‘s make this more interesting. The loser has to do the other‘s laundry for a month“.

„I have a better idea regarding clothes. The loser has to strip in front of the others“ Stacie said.

„Oh, I like Stacie‘s more. In my village, we did that as a way to become a part of the community“ Flo added.

„What village is that?“ Jessica and Ashley asked in unison.

„Doesn‘t matter, and no, we‘re not agreeing to that, right, Chlo?“

„I don‘t know, Becs. I didn‘t have enough time to admire back in the shower freshman year, I might have to take up this offer“ Chloe smirked.

„What?!“ Beca blushed. Again. „Okay, fine. I‘m gonna win anyway and I‘m sure as hell gonna enjoy your show. Don‘t forget you had an easy way out!“

Fast forward 15 minutes from that moment and Beca is stopping at Chloe‘s most expensive hotel. For the third time in those 15 minutes.

„No way! How is this possible?!“ Beca complained

„I don‘t know, Becs, but you better pay up“ Chloe was so enjoying this.

„Um, well, the thing is… I don‘t have any more money“.

„Don‘t worry, that‘s not important.“ Chloe said and Beca looked at her with hope in her eyes „I mean, the important thing is that you won‘t be wearing any clothes very soon“ Chloe added and that hope vanished.

„Oh, girl, she got you!“ Cynthia said and all of the girls erupted in laughter.

„Ugh, this is so not fair! How is it possible that you only stepped on my cheapest cities?! And here I did a tour of 5-star hotels!“ Beca huffed „ There is no way I am stripping in front of you guys!“

„Sorry, Becs, you are the one who wanted to make the game more interesting“ Chloe was absolutely, in no way, sorry.

„But not in that way! You tricked me into accepting Stacie‘s stupid offer! You with your crazy blue eyes and puppy dog face! It‘s practically cheating!“

„Way to drool over Chloe like an actual puppy, cap“ Cynthia teased.

„Yeah, I mean, you can do your little show privately if that‘s what you wish“ Stacie added and smirked at them.

„I don‘t know what you guys are talking about“ Beca turned her head away.

„Well, I certainly wouldn‘t say no to that“ Chloe said and stood up starting to walk to Beca „Actually, it sounds even better than the original plan. What do you think, Becs?“

„Eager much? Seems like you have hidden motives“ Beca turned to Chloe, she didn‘t realize they were now only centimeters apart.

„So what if I did have them?“ Chloe shot back and took another step closer, their faces were practically touching at this point.

„Then I would like to know them. Beale“

„I think you do“ So, Chloe, in her defense, had a bit to drink and had done a lot of waiting. Four years to be exact. No one can really blame her for pulling Beca by her shirt and crashing their lips together. Beca sighed into the kiss and before she even had a chance to properly kiss back Chloe broke the kiss.

The room was silent. The rest of the girls were just watching them in shock and awe.

„Finally somebody did something about the insane sexual tension we‘ve been dealing with for the past 4 years!“ Stacie exclaimed happily and all the girls agreed „Yeah, God“.

Beca and Chloe were still just standing there and looking at each other trying to comprehend what has just happened. They kissed. Like, actually kissed.

„I didn‘t realize this was the punishment for losing, guess winning won‘t be my forte anymore“ Beca smiled at Chloe.

„Oh, don‘t worry, Becs, you‘re stripping too“ Chloe winked and hurried Beca to her room. The benefits of not having a roommate are sure gonna present themselves for Chloe tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill - leave the comments, I would like to know what you liked and what you didn't, also kudos are welcomed :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
